User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
Well, that's good to know that you don't hurt people either...because seriously when it's like that, then it's just scary...but yeah. Mommaire. OU!!!!!!! OH GOD SUITE LIFE ON DECK THAT'S SO RAVEN FRESH PRINCE OF BEL-AIR CORY IN THE HOUSE HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!! If they do then so help me the moon and the prince GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:22, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking of someone in particular..... ._______. ...you know...last night....UGH! BABOU GOD OH MY GOD NOT THOSE THAT'S SO WEIRD! OR THAT'S SO RANDOM! SHOWS. THOSE ARE JUST...SO WEIRD AND RANDOM. AHA! same...LET'S JUST PRAY TO THE MOON AND THE PRINCE THAT THAT DOESN'T HAPPEN. BECAUSE YEAH? YEAH. GODDDDDD :; IS LIKE MY FAVOURITE EMOTE NOW LOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:30, August 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH FREAKING HIM. LIKE GHGUDKJASHF;IOFA E0-WPOA;40-42-0 MRIP'E DON'T YOU MEAN and, mckenzie falls. LOL YOU PROBABLY WON'T GET THAT REFERENCE BUT WHATEVS!!!! MY GOD YEAH! LIKE SERIOUSLY JUST...YEAH. JUST YEAH I KNOW RIGHT? IT'S REALLY FANTASTO. USABLE FOR ANY SITUATION!!!!!1!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH. HE'S JUST...UGGGH I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS HOW MUCH I HATE HIM I JUST DO! LOL NO I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE SHOW IS BUT THAT'S KINDA FUNNY... I was actually referencing something from SFCW because you were like "and Mckenzie Falls" and it made me think of it... just go look at a muppet page and you'll know what I mean THEY STARE INTO YOUR SOUL!!!!! I think I just forwared that chain mail to my boss :; wh- OH MY GOD REALLY? LOL THAT'S FANTASTO. "well, snort!" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I think you have to look at one of his RP pages or something... wait, let me go look for one ;) okay go to the one that starts with Zeze or whatever you should see what I mean ;) sometimes they are more spaced out though, LOL, My neice is having a baby :; YOUR MOM IS FANTASTO REALLY didn't you once text "AAH-AH--AH-HA-H-A-AH-HA--HAAH-" to her or something too or was it something else "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL MY GOD "and, k" I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT I JUST ALWAYS NOTICED IT, BUT JUST NEVER SAID ANYTHING kinda like the "hey, yo, baby now" thing there's a spider on the wall :; YEAH! I remember when you said you texted her that you were like "she's not even saying anything back" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! UHUHUHUHUHUHHUHUUHUHUHU "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL I KNOW I CAN'T GET OVER IT LIKE OH? OH. k "Bethany the Cat got puked on my her dog brother Stevenson" :; jk do you always send her random ou texts or something? LOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:06, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT OH MY GOD YEAH it's like kind of...oh HE ALWAYS SAYS IT AND IT'S LIKE OKAY WE GET ITTTT eeeggg GOD THE BETHANY'S BLASTER THING Zoo Race ;) UPSILON'S BLASTER I WANNA BITE YOU? WH- The creepy old men smell on the bus ;) WHAT GOD ONO ono OH NO. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:16, August 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH WHAT THE HECK but am I the only one who finds it a bit annoying or oh. EGGS WHAT I KNOW RIGHT?! RIGHT NEXT TO FOODFIGHT!! YEEAAAH LOVELY THE TIGER!!!! "creation" OH GOD LOL KNOCK KNOCK IT'S UPPY I don't even want to know what that smell is... ROTTEN PAPPLES. two dots, "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay maybe it is just me...I guess because he says it SO MUCH for like no reason so it's like shkajl;AAKSJLFKE WHAT?! YUM YUM DELICIOSO!!!! GOD WITH THE TOP HAT OBVIOUSLY!!!! well...rotten banana peels. That's what it's making me think of... OH MY GOD WHAT. do you even know what the two dots thing is from I'm assuming you do because YEAH. also u want 2 go 2 chat dont u ;) he wait 4 u der. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 01:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH. BACKPACK? DORA THE EXPLORER wh- OH, WE WERE TALKING ABOUT EGGS? I was talking about creepy old men on the bus... You don't? Well, u gots 2 pay attenshun ;) OKAY HE'S GONE NOW but yeah before it was just him in the chat randomly. snegon! GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOD THE FREAKING MAP. creepy happy meal mascot "Happy" MINIONS. GOD BOOTS...AND HIS MISSING BALL!!!! SNORT dora fish OH THAT'S WHY YOU SAID EGGS. DEERP. Okay why do I keep imagining this weird old man with a red jacket and like a grey flat cap thang? snort P-U, THAT STINKS! WH- OH GOD. SAVVY SWIMMER "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:37, August 6, 2014 (UTC) UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE WOULD BE A BETTER MASCOT!! OTP!!!!!! LOL THAT IS A REALLY RANDOM SHIP GOD SHIP IT TO THE MOON!!!! sometimes I expect the heart to turn...snort Yeah, those oh! caps. But, your thought of one makes sense too...mainly just deviled eggs made me imagine that one thing. Don't really know why I DON'T EVEN KNOW LOL "SAVVY" "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 02:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT OH MY GOD THE RANDOM OH! THING upsilon and dawn twerking on each other's ears while wearing android mascot costumes YEAH!!!!! WEIRD OLD MEN IN RED JACKETS AND SNORT CAPS BECAUSE...deviled eggs. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I FIND THAT WORD FUNNY IT JUST IS "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 03:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) TOTES!!!!! OH MY GOD CHRISTOPHER ZILO GODDDDDDD deviled eggs are pretty savvy and, k are you even gonna come back to chat now? I'm just gonna stay to see if anything snorty happens "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 04:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I've been online all morning I just haven't had much to do on the wiki Actually I was randomly making oh! characters that I probably won't ever use, but oh? Oh. ZUASA "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:31, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh no, it's fine! Thanks for making sure I was alright. :) :))) SNEGAN MEGAN!!!! oh my god that has to be a character like REALLY Megan the one obsessed with Dora Fish ;) GOD So wait are there two Zeti characters then? I could have sworn there was a male one...the one that killed Valdus or something... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Megan the Snegan... I DON'T EVEN KNOW LOL but "Snegan Megan" sounds like an oh! name for some oh! character GOD Is Zorcher supposed to be like Scorcher then I guess? Delish I'm not really sure which one either to be honest...snort "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH GOD IT DOES LOL des and courtney IT SOUNDS LIKE SCORCHER IS THE FATHER AND SARATCH IS HIS REBELLIOUS SON! WH- les rebellions du canada "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) TUBE SOCKS?! WH- TOTES!!!!!!!!!! "wootwoot" GOD what "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHAT OKAY THEN "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD DID YOU FIND IT OR SOMETHING LOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH and then it makes me think of PRISCILLA THE PIG IN THE WATER TOP HAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 19:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) COOIINNNN THE CCOOOOUUUGGAAAAAAAAAAAARRR... HANNAAAAHHHH THE HHOOORRRSSEEE..... ... .. //race starts// ... GOOOOOOO... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:01, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? YES, HANNAH? NO, BASTIAN!!!!! //randomly pears over a box with a weird toilet flushing sound// :'o HE'S SO ENTHUSIASTIC. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:15, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ROTTEN PAPPLES LOL the best way to end a scene just STOPS. And I see you uploaded that oh! thing... MOMMAIRE. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL the random comma at the end of a sentence basically sums up Zoo Race, Well, I didn't mean it was oh, the picture is fine just YEAH. LOL THE FILENAME REALLY IS GRAND. AND THEN THE DESCRIPTION "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I know right, and, k YES ZOO RACE IS A MUST-HAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOU WROTE "KEPPS" k YES IT IS I WANNA PLAY IT 5EVR O wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 20:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Kepps ;) 7-UP 7ELEVEN You're in for a grand surprise, dear ;) HONEY YOU GOT A BIG STORM COMIN' "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC) LOL Don't worry it's nothing bad ;) I'm sure u wil lik ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:28, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh how you are in for a treat, love ;) WH- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yes it is a drawink ;) a charterer to be exact ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 21:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) oOOOoookaaayy I'mr eadiy 2 upladodd!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAT?!??!!? "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) No seriously, what? EDIT: OH. I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT NOW. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) at first I thought you were randomly spamming my talk page that's why I got confused then when you were like "nvm" I was like "...did I miss something?" so I went back to the recent activity and YEAH. GOD IT'S GETTING MORE AND MORE ANNOYING LIKE SNORT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 22:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... and then the other just goes with it, basically. -_____________________________________- well. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:06, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Just encourage the snortay behaviour like, good job *sights* but seriously though THIS IS GETTING REALLY ANNOYING "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:18, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I STILL CAN'T GET OVER IT well at least he wasn't being a snort last night but STILL HE'S JUST AJLSHLDFLASDF///... I can really tell he's grating on your nevrves though, I mean REALLY UGH "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) God you have a vendetta against him now? Well I don't really blame you... At least he hasn't uploaded that snorty picture... "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SOON!??!?!?!?!?! SOON THE...yeah "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 23:57, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOD "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 00:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) No, everything was fine other than the fact that he was just randomly sleeping at our house...and then now my mom went to work and he's gonna be here o______o uGH!!! And then we have to talk or some stupid thing later, and then after I "watch a video." Like, what? MY MOM DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT THE VIDEO WAS LIKE OKAY. I don't even WANT to "sit around and have a talk" I just want him to eff off! UGGHHH In the chat itself, everything was fine too, it was just Zy and I talking about that weird Ninja Splash thing...and then I gave him the game file to download and yeah that was fine "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) yeeaaaAAAHHHH...I guess...I don't actually know if he's here at this very moment but I know he will be, so, I'm just gonna stay in my room for a bit. Not gonna chance that...and yeah, that's all my mom told me. I tried to ask her what the video was and what it had to do with anything but she was like "we'll talk about it later" so SNORT. YEAH LIKE FREAKING Yeah no they weren't snorty...I thought someone else was in the chat too but I only remember talking to Zy...huh. Maybe 111 was there...I don't know. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...and oh my GOD I think he is here right now because I just heard someone walk through the backroom (the small room which is like right where my door is) and get dog food so YEAH. UUuguugUUUUHHHGHHGHHH. And I don't know if he'll actually leave for good after the thing o____o Oh yeah, I just saw that this morning. How did she get the full resolution version of the picture though since I saw her post it on SFCW...can you download it or something or...? LOL YEAH THAT THING I watch you everywhere ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:17, August 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH. Okay well he did just leave so I quickly went out and grabbed two glasses of water and cereal...snort. He'll probably be back... AHA! FUNNY! but yeah it probably is, mommaire. Oh well they need to get a handle on their oh. what? YES OBVIOUSLY!!!! OH, AHA, YOU'RE RIGHT gotcha ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:29, August 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE SNORT JUST GO FOR GOOD AHHAEHJRHJHGHJFJHF LOL WHAT "ono'd" I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW I DIDN'T GET THAT IT HAS "SOME." IN THE USERNAME GOD LOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:43, August 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD HE'S BACK AGAIN AND HE WALKED THROUGH THE BACKROOM AGAIN!! SERIOUSLY EVERY TIME I BITE MY TONGUE LOL THE NAPOLEON DYNAMITE GROAN yes it is, totes ONO'D YEAH THAT I guess I just thought you told "him" about all the weird stuff we talked about or something... SNEGON. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I DON'T FREAKING KNOW. LIKE CAN YOU JUST GO THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR PLEASE? YOU CAN JUST PUSH IT OPEN LIKE GOD... GET PLASTERED!!!!!!! YEAH ye i did ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 16:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH...snort two dots.. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) YOU DON'T YET?! well just pay attention in chats you should figure it out eventually ;) "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) .. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL HOW.. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 17:59, August 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:04, August 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL k but srsly how.. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:11, August 7, 2014 (UTC) HOW'D U GESS was it just dat e-z ;) wh- "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) "i'mt hat" k "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:16, August 7, 2014 (UTC) LOLi LOLESY LOL WHAT "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL TM √ √√ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √ √√ I got a ™ on my chin "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:39, August 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD WHEN DID YOU SEE THE GENAO PRODUCTIONS THING LOL "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD I WAS WONDERING IF YOU GOT IF FROM THERE LOL obviously the best deviantART account ever "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 18:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC)